


you’re hard to write down right

by clockworkeyes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (i know i’m sorry but it works i promise), Drabble, M/M, Martin Blackwood's Poetry, POV First Person, POV Martin Blackwood, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, The Magnus Archives Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkeyes/pseuds/clockworkeyes
Summary: martin writes what he can’t say(a look into his notebook)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 12





	you’re hard to write down right

**Author's Note:**

> Martin ABSOLUTELY writes sappy love poems about Jon that’s just canon, and perhaps I am a Martin kinnie, so... here we are. 
> 
> (Title from Haiku by Tally Hall because it is absolutely a jonmartin song)

you look at me, and there is so much I could say 

i could talk about your eyes   
rich and warm and endless   
how they swallow me   
how they feel like coming home   
how they gaze right through me   
and somehow see nothing at all

i could talk about your hands   
palms hardened and rough   
fingers calloused and cold  
and so gentle as they brush mine   
dry and cracking, but that’s fine   
mine are warm and soft  
and we could balance out 

i could talk about your smile  
your teeth are crooked, just slightly  
and when you grin just it’s so good   
you don’t quite light up a room  
but you glow, soft and inviting  
and that’s even better  
your lips are chapped and thin  
and I wonder what they’d feel like  
against my hand, my cheek  
i think i could kiss you for hours 

i could talk about your voice  
deep, detached, professional   
except when you forget to be   
how there is fire in your words   
and comfort in your murmurs   
it’s a voice like any other really  
it’s nothing special,   
but it is so important  
and if that voice said these words  
it would be the best poetry i’ve ever heard

there is so much i could say to you when you look at me,   
but i don’t 

instead i will lie very still   
and stare at my wall.  
i will whisper the words so quietly,  
tell the darkness what i crave  
what i fear more than anything   
and wonder if you ever do the same


End file.
